Changing The Future
by H2313
Summary: Hermione goes back to 1977 to kill Voldemort and change the horrible future with the help of the Marauders. T to be safe. RL/HG JP/LE


**A.N This is my first proper Harry Potter story so I hope it's okay. : ) This doesn't completely follow the books. It only works with the first five books although it is set in their seventh year at school.**

Chapter One

Hermione looked around the dining room in Grimmauld Place where everybody had gathered for dinner. Nobody had said a word. Everybody in the room had eyes rimmed with red from crying. The room was not as full as it should have been. There were people missing that had been lost in the war. Mr Weasley, Fred, Charlie, Neville, Luna, Tonks. But most people were suffering over the loss of Harry.

When Harry faced Voldemort, they both tried to kill each other. Harry's curse hit Voldemort first but it did not affect him. Voldemort reacted quickly and within moments, Harry Potter was dead. Dumbledore had felt horribly guilty that he had not thought about the possibility of another Horcrux which also brought down the mood of everyone else. Voldemort didn't mean to make Harry a horcrux and by that point, his soul was already split into seven. Harry was the eighth horcrux.

It had been 8 days since the end of the war and everybody was still mourning. Particularly the Weasley family who had lost three members.

Hermione stood up and without saying a word, she strode into the next room where she picked up a handful of Floo Powder. She threw it down into the fire and said "Dumbledore's Office."

"Hello, Miss Granger," Dumbledore greeted Hermione, "Take a seat."

"Hello Professor," Hermione gave him a small smile.

"What can I do for you, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked pleasantly.

"I- I've had an idea… Never mind. It's crazy. It would never work. I'm sorry for wasting your time," Hermione shook her head and stood up to leave.

"Please sit, Miss Granger."

Hermione sat back down. Dumbledore looked at her and gestured for her to continue.

"I've had a thought… Everybody has been so upset lately… It was crazy to come here with such a ridiculous idea," Hermione began to ramble.

"You can tell me anyway if you like," Dumbledore smiled.

"I thought that maybe I could go back in time… To 1977. I could find Harry's parents and their friends and get them to fight Voldemort in their time. I know what all of the Horcruxes are and now we know about the extra one. They might even be in the same places as they were… We could kill Voldemort before the prophecy is made. It could prevent all of this… destruction," Hermione explained.

Dumbledore didn't say anything.

"I know. It's a ridiculous id-" Hermione began quickly.

"Actually, Miss Granger, you might be on to something," Dumbledore cut her off.

"Is it possible to go back in time that far?" Hermione asked.

"That is what I would like for you to find out," Dumbledore smiled.

Hermione nodded.

"I'm not even positive if we can do it. I think it would be quite amazing if we could… Don't get your hopes up. I wouldn't like to disappoint you if it isn't possible," Dumbledore continued.

"Okay. I will research and come back as soon as possible," Hermione couldn't help but smile at the idea that she might be able to help everyone. To save lives.

"I look forward to seeing you. Goodbye Miss Granger."

"Goodbye Professor."

Hermione stepped into the fireplace again and seconds later, she found herself in Grimmauld Place again. She ran straight upstairs to the rather impressive library and began to run her fingers along the spines of the dusty books, searching for anything that might mention time travel.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione asked hesitantly, knocking on the open door of Dumbledore's Office.

"Come in. Take a seat," Dumbledore smiled.

Hermione rushed over to the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk and sat on the very edge of it with a thick book clutched to her chest. She hadn't found anything useful in Grimmauld Place so she had spent the past two days in the Library at Hogwarts.

"I found something," Hermione said excitedly. She pushed the book in front of Dumbledore and opened it to the bookmarked page.Hermione waited in silence for Dumbledore to finish reading.

"Very interesting," Dumbledore muttered.

"Do you think it would work?" Hermione asked.

"It would work," Dumbledore confirmed, "But are you sure that you want to do this, Miss Granger?"

"Yes," Hermione said firmly.

"If you managed to successfully change the future, you wouldn't be able to return to the time you are in now. Once you change the future, you would be come a separate person to the Hermione Granger in the future. You would be in the past, as the Hermione Granger of this time and a new Hermione Granger would be born. This would be the Hermione that goes to school with Harry and Ronald. A Harry that would not be famous and would have parents. You will not see them until you are older and even then, you would not be as close to them as you are now."

"I'll do it. If I don't, I'll never see them again anyway. Harry is gone and took with him a part of everybody I love. I'll do it," Hermione tried to keep her voice firm as tears came to her eyes at the mention of Harry.

"Okay. Do you still have your time turner from third year?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes. I thought I might need it," Hermione pulled it out from her pocket.

Dumbledore looked down at the book again as Hermione put her time turner around her neck.

"Goodbye and good luck. And on behalf of everybody from this time period, thank you," Dumbledore said before pointing his wand at the time turner and performing the non-verbal spell that was listed in the book whilst saying "1977".

Everything went black and Dumbledore and his Office disappeared from view.

When Hermione opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed was that she was in Dumbledore's Office. She sat up to find that she was on a sofa that she had never seen before. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, smiling at her.

"Hello," He greeted her.

"Hi. I guess it didn't work then," A wave of disappointment washed over Hermione.

"What didn't work?" Dumbledore asked.

Hermione stood up quickly, "What's the date today?"

"September 3rd, 1977," Dumbledore replied.

"It worked," Hermione smiled. She then explained everything to Dumbledore. She told him who she was, why she was there and what had happened. It took the majority of an hour to explain everything and Dumbledore listened intently the whole time.

"That's quite a story," Dumbledore commented.

"You believe me?" Hermione asked.

"Shouldn't I?" Dumbledore raised his eyebrows.

"It's not exactly the most believable story. I was expecting to have to take Veritaserum or _something_!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I have no doubt that your story is true," Dumbledore assured her, "So I suppose that you should be in Gryffindor so that you can befriend Mr Potter and his friends. You shouldn't tell them that you are from the future. It could scare them away from you. And if the Ministry were to find out… People aren't supposed to meddle with time. You could be arrested."

"What should I tell people then?" Hermione asked.

"Unfortunately, you cannot keep your name in case you should ever meet yourself in future. If you remain friends with James, and he and Lily's son Harry befriends the future you, it will be suspicious to other people. You would look like her and have the same name as her. I will introduce you as Mia Gray and say that you are from Beauxbatons," Dumbledore said.

Hermione nodded, "I haven't brought anything with me except for my wand. What should I do?"

"I am going to allocate you the spare bed in the Gryffindor dormitory and a dresser. I will make sure that your dresser is full of clothes and has a uniform for you when you get there. Each of your teachers will give you a stack of books for their lessons as well. I will give you 50 galleons to get you through the year," Dumbledore offered.

"Thank you very much Professor," Hermione said.

"You're welcome. I won't inform the other teachers about who you really are. Make sure that you don't tell anybody. Not until you befriend Mr Potter and his friends until you are close enough that you are sure they will not let something slip," Dumbledore said, "They will arrive in three minutes. I suggest that you make your way down to the Great Hall."

"I'm not in uniform," Hermione remembered that she would stick out in her own robes.

You will find them in that cupboard. Pick any of them and you can change in here. I will be leaving now to go to the Great Hall," Dumbledore pointed at the closet in the corner, "Goodbye Miss Gray."

Dumbledore then stood up and left the room. Hermione chose her uniform and changed as quickly as possible before rushing down the stairs.

There were students filing into the Great Hall and Hermione quickly rushed into the crowd. Once in the Great Hall, she realised that she was one of the later ones to arrive to dinner. She looked down the Gryffindor table, trying to spot an empty seat. There were several but she considered herself lucky because there was a seat only one place away from a boy that she was certain was James Potter. Harry really did look like him. The only difference was James' hazel eyes instead of Harry's green ones.

Hermione sat down and almost instantly was spoken to.

"Hi," James greeted Hermione, "Haven't seen you before and I'm sure I would remember such a pretty face."

"Hi. I just transferred from Beauxbatons. I'm Mia Gray," Hermione introduced herself with her new name.

"I'm James Potter. This is Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and-" James gestured to each boy but was cut off.

"I'm Sirius Black," Sirius held out his hand and when Hermione shook it, he lifted her hand and kissed it.

Hermione couldn't help but blush so she drew her hand back and rolled her eyes to show that she wasn't taking it seriously.

"Are you in seventh year?" Remus asked.

Hermione nodded and then the Sorting Ceremony began. After that Dumbledore spoke and they all began to eat.

"We can show you around if you want? You probably have the same sort of timetable as us so we can take you to lessons in the first couple of days," Sirius offered.

"That would be great. Thanks," Hermione agreed as she was not supposed to know her way around the school yet.

The Marauders then talked to each other whilst Hermione ate quickly and left the Hall. She went straight to her dormitory and changed into pyjamas that she found in her dresser as Dumbledore promised. Hermione laid down on her bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

**A.N So what did you think? Please leave a review. Also I would really appreciate any ideas that anybody has. : ) I know that in other time travel stories that I've read, people say that it would be impossible for Hermione to change the past, because the future her would have already gone back in time and done everything which only brought her to the same point but for the purposes of this story I have decided to allow Hermione to change the future. This chapter was mostly dialogue and explanations but hopefully, future chapters won't be like this.**

**I have made Hermione's name Mia Gray because it's not too far away from her real name. Would people prefer it if I referred to her as Hermione or as Mia when people aren't speaking to her?**

**Please let me know what you thought. : )**


End file.
